


Among the Stars

by ExistentialMalaises



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Every chapter is a different story and dynamic, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Love/Hate, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Tags depend on the ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialMalaises/pseuds/ExistentialMalaises
Summary: A collection of drabbles for various pairings within the Star Wars fandom with very... diverging dynamics.Currently includes:Poe and ReyPoe, Finn, and ReyKylo and Hux





	1. Poe and Rey

**Author's Note:**

> On average there are three drabbles per pairing/chapter. This may change in the future.  
> The rating might also be changed to mature at some point.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From friends to lovers...

_[Part 1]_

Walks and talks. Every day Poe and his droid stroll through the passageway of the _Millennium Falcon_. A simple exercise to keep his muscles warm.

“C’mon, buddy? I don’t know where you get that idea from.”

The droid stops its movement.

“Stares? I don’t stare.” Poe places his hands on his sides. “I just happen… to be looking in a direction… and she happens to be there.” He continues walking. “ _Yes_ , every time.”

More beeping noises.

“I’m not being creepy? She just… she looks sad when she’s thinking.”

The cockpit comes in sight again, and Poe slows down.

“Sure we talk…” The muscles in his legs freeze. “No, I can’t do that.”

The droid zooms towards the cockpit.

“No, BB-8. Don’t do it!” Poe runs after him immediately.

“Poe?” Rey flashes him a sweet smile and fidgets with BB-8’s antenna. The little traitor.

He rakes his fingers through his hair. “Rey. Hi.”

“It’s early. I don’t need to be relieved until — He WHAT?” Rey gapes at BB-8, then glances at him.

 _Shit_.

 

 

 

_[Part 2]_

“I’ve never done this before…” Rey says, and carefully places a slice of apple between her lips. 

Poe leans back on his palms, taking her in. He can barely believe it. “Gone on a date?”

“Life on Jakku wasn’t very… thrilling.” And yet her eyes sparkle brightly.

“Can’t imagine life on the _Falcon_ is better?” Poe glances around the secluded cargo hold room that he has tidied up for her. A blanket on the floor. Dimmed lights. Solid fruits and Jogan juice.

“No, it is. I get to spend it with… people I care about.”

“Yeah?” He bites his lip to prevent his smile from growing. “And here I was worried I couldn’t make our date special enough.”

“It is.”

Poe chuckles and reaches for the fruits, then pops one in his mouth. It’s tangerine. “When this war is over… I’ll take you to Yavin 4. I’ll show you _really_ special.”

“I’d love to see your home.”

Poe nods, sliding his hand towards her slowly, and when their fingers touch his smile grows…

 

 

 

_[Part 3]_

They have reached the top. Blue skies. Golden beams. Fabrics sticking to her skin. Poe watches her while she admires the first planet he has explored. Yavin 4 is covered with majestic trees, its cerulean waters hidden in the dense jungle, and the brown ruins of temples peeking out and still standing tall, despite the war.

“This is beautiful,” Rey whispers.

“Hm.” He agrees with her. Yet its beauty doesn’t compare to hers.

Her eyes begin to water, and his trace the lines of her face… soft and strong, etching the story of a woman who has remained soft through all her hardship. Somehow the war has never extinguished her light, unlike so many others he knows. Small creases form around her mouth when her pink lips curl upward into a big smile. Creases of happiness. His favorite. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so… beautiful.” She finally returns his gaze.

He entwines their fingers, brings her hand to his face, and plants a gentle kiss on her sticky skin. “Me either.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up are Poe, Finn and Rey! Coming soon.   
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://existentialmalaises.tumblr.com/).


	2. Finn, Poe and Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic bi cuties. All fluff and fun. Just go read. Trust me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some vague smut, so rated: T

_[Part 1]_

Life wasn’t worth living in the First Order, but Finn would’ve never imagined his life could be worth this much. First he found Poe, then he ran right into Rey. Well, she ran right at him. Then tackled him. Finn grins as the images play through his mind.

He isn’t sure why he is so deserving of their love, but they give it to him so freely.

Free. Master of his own fate.

Yet never before more unsure.

Poe and Rey are seated in front of him, grinning and giggling like there isn’t a war going on, and Finn wonders how he would ever make a choice between them. He cares for them both. They make him feel… like someone worthwhile.

“Hey, buddy. Where’s your mind at?” Poe leans towards Finn. “You’ve been quiet all day.”

“Just been thinking.”

Rey smiles, nudging him to go on. “What about?”

“You…” Finn looks away from Rey and fidgets with his fingers underneath the table. “And you…” He glances up at Poe. “And me…”

“Us?”

“Us…”

 

 

_[Part 2]_

Excitement speeds through Finn’s body until it settles into his loins. There is a way to get rid of it, but this was something different. Something Finn could get used to.

Strained breaths.

Lips brushing.

Curved silhouettes.

Fingers grazing.

It’s hard for him to concentrate. He doesn’t know where to touch back, but he makes sure to keep touching them both. Rey’s kisses make him go weak in the knees, but Poe’s hands ensure the tension won’t leave his body. Not yet.

“I’ve never done anything more complicated in my life.” Poe grins when he steals a kiss from Rey. “Harder than flying blind.”

Rey throws her head back in laughter. “I’ve never done any of this at all.”

“Me either…” Finn sits up, glancing between them. “But it’s _good_ , right? It’s good?!”

Poe laughs too and pulls Finn along with him, kissing immediately.

“Hey, I’m here too!” Rey protests and wriggles between them.

“Get here!” Poe grips Rey tightly and the three kiss and caress each other slowly…

No man left behind.

 

 

_[Part 3]_

Finn breaks an egg, but he isn’t fast enough, and the insides run out immediately. It doesn’t land in the bowl. Finn looks at the mess, washes his hands, then turns around to a grinning Poe and smiling Rey. “Does any of us know how to cook?”

“Don’t look at me. My nana cooked.” Poe raises his arms.

Rey’s nose crinkles. “ _Aww_. Say that again.”

“Nana.” Poe nudges Rey. “And you? You lived alone.”

She shakes her head. “Just rations. No _real_ cooking.”

“Finn?” Poe places his hand on the small of Finn’s back. 

“Liquid diet.”

Rey peeks behind Finn. “So… why did we decide to _cook_ an omelet?”

“How hard can it be?” Poe winks at Finn, and he relaxes.

“Poe volunteers!” Rey leans into Finn, all smiles, and Poe grabs her hand.

“I expect you to eat it all,” Poe says.

Finn laughs, happy to be relieved of his duty, and walks to the table. “Til the very last bite.”

“Mhmm.” Rey goes to Finn, and together they enjoy the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is Kylo and Hux. Check for warnings!


	3. Kylo and Hux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rated **M** for smut. Contains dubcon and humiliation kink.

_[Part 1]_

The warmth of her mouth is soothing Kylo in ways very little does. He nudges her head down harder. _Hmm_. When she sucks and tugs away at him, Kylo lets out a long moan. Just as she—

The door slides open. In hurries a distracted Hux. “Ren, we need to talk about—” His eyes are as wide as his mouth. “ _What_ are—? I-I…” He stammers, and Kylo’s never seen him more shocked.

“DON’T you know how to knock?!” Kylo pets the girl when she continues.

“I-I’ll come back later.”

“ _Too late_. Tell me everything.” Kylo force pushes Hux against the wall, across from himself, away from the door.

Hux complies, shaken, flustered, until he falls silent… The girl rolls her tongue around Kylo, then sucks harder. He grunts, thrusting upward, eyes steady on Hux. Hux’ gaze is no longer avoidant, but focused. The tent in his pants explains why.

 _Interesting_.

Kylo bobs the girl’s head quickly, getting closer. “Touch yourself.”

“ _What?_ ”

“ _Now._ ” Kylo grumbles, the lust she induces perceptible in his voice.

Hux complies.

 

 

_[Part 2]_

The Throne Room is eminent and asperous. Changed after what happened. _After_ Snoke. Kylo never cared much for the room, but he and his Knights of Ren have gotten used to it.

“Supreme Leader.” Hux barges in without permission. Thickheaded. Hasn’t he learned from last time?

“What is it?”

Hux remains near the door, far away from Kylo. “The rebels. We aren’t getting any closer to them. At this rate, we may not find them again.”

“What about your tracking device?” What’s the point of keeping him around if he doesn’t make himself useful…

“It’s only able to track ships of at least 10,000 ft.”

“Damn the _Millennium Falcon_.” Damn Han Solo.

Hux speaks again, out of turn. “We should focus our attention on taking over the Galactic control. With the Republic gone—”

“Your role here _isn’t_ to think politics but to—”

“ _Someone’s_ role should be.” Hux sneers, and Kylo grits his teeth. “Supreme Leader Snoke would’ve never—”

“Get out!” Kylo flicks his head to the Knights. “LEAVE!! _Not you_.” Kylo points at Hux.

 

 

_[Part 3]_

“You know better than to talk to me like that.” Kylo fumes. “I’ve easy ways to shut you up.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Hux sneers.

“Or do you enjoy being choked? Like you enjoyed watching me get sucked off?”

Hux narrows his eyes, but keeps quiet.

“That’s it, isn’t it? Did you want to be in _her_ place?”

Hux crosses his hands in front of his groin and looks away.

“ _Filthy_. You’re nothing more than a common whore. Get on your knees like one.”

“What? I’m not!”

Kylo stretches out his arm, and Hux is propelled towards him, his boots skidding over the glossy red floor. When he falls down on his knees right in front of Kylo, Hux glances up.

Heavy-lidded eyes full of lust.

“Filthy. _Disgusting_ ,” Kylo says as he reveals himself, and Hux complies with his mouth. “ _Vile_. That’s what you are. Good for nothing.” Kylo’s breathing deepens. “Not even for getting me off.” Kylo yanks Hux’ hair, making him suck harder. “Have to do that myself,” then shoves his head down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is Matt the Radar Technician and Steve the Stormtrooper  
> (rewatch the SNL sketch if you don't remember who that is :D)


End file.
